This disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, such as MP3 players, cell phones, PDA's, digital cameras, etc.
Many people carry one or more portable electronic device whenever they leave their house or workplace. Portable electronic devices are designed to be small and lightweight to facilitate storage on or about a person, and are therefore constructed with thin metal and/or plastic housings. When not in use, the portable electronic devices are often stored in a pocketbook, backpack, briefcase, etc., subjecting the devices to damage due to external stresses induced on the housing by other stored objects. Portable electronic devices may also be overflexed during use, thereby causing damage.